A Midsummer Night's Dream: Kingdom Hearts Edition
by Reckutx
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts adaptation of William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

A/N: Wow it's been awhile. What's it been, over a year? Last I posted was...2011?! Well, this is my new story A Midsummer Night's Dream: Kingdom Hearts Edition. Don't worry. You won't fall asleep like you do in English class, this has been COMPLETELY modernized. Enjoy! ^_^

Pairings: Rokushi (Roxas x Xion) Sorkai (Sora x Kairi) Namku (Riku x Naminé) slight Terqua (Terra x Aqua)

(Ok, I made the last one up because I don't remember the actual couple name, XD)

Ages:

Sora - 34

Kairi – 33

(I made Sora and Kairi older to match their place in the story)

Riku - 29

Naminé - 29

Roxas - 28

Xion - 27

Tidus - 24

Vexen - 52

(The reason I have Vexen is because he is technically Xion's "dad")

Donald - Does anyone know Donald's age?

Goofy - Same situation as Donald

Mickey - Same

Minnie - Same

Deymx - 29

Xigbar - 42

Luxord - 37

Axel - 32

Saïx - 33

Zexion - 34

(This list is REALLY long)

Anyway, on with the story.

Act 1, Scene 1:

Prologue: Sora, after defeating Xeonort for good and preventing the recreation of the X-blade, became Governor of Twilight Town. (Though He still considers Destiny Island his home and visits there often) He and Kairi have become engaged and are soon to be married.

*Sora and Kairi enter with Tidus*

Sora: I can't believe it! Only four days until our wedding, Kairi! But the days are so slow! Its torture!

Kairi: Calm down, Sora! You'll see. It'll go by faster than you know it. And next thing you know, it'll be our wedding. *Kisses Sora's cheek*

Sora: Yeah, you're right. Tidus, go get all the people in town excited, I don't want a single sad face at the wedding. *Huge grin*

*Tidus exits*

*Enter Vexen, Riku, Roxas, and Xion*

Vexen: Good day Governor Sora, Keyblade Master.

Sora: Ah, Vexen. What brings you here?

Vexen: Well you see, I'm here with a complaint about my daughter, Xion. Riku step forward, please. You see Sora, Riku has my permission to marry my daughter. However this other man, Roxas step forward, this man has put a spell on my daughter's heart. You, Roxas, you've given her poems and exchanged love tokens. You've pretended to be in love my daughter singing fake love songs-

Sora: *snickers*

*All stare at Sora with a strange look*

Sora: Continue.

Vexen: You've sung fake love songs and you've captured her imagination by giving her rings, toys trinkets, knickknacks,

Sora: *whispers to himself* *snicker* knickknacks.

Vexen: little presents, flowers and candies – things that can really influence an impressionable young person. You've planed to steal my daughter's heart, making her stubborn and harsh instead of obedient. So, governor, if she refuses to marry Riku I wish to exert the law of the country and give this choice. She can either marry Riku or be killed.

Roxas: What!? No! I won't let you lay a hand on Xion!

Sora: Calm down, Roxas. Now Xion, what do you have to say. Think carefully. You should think of your father highly, since he's the one who gave you your beauty. To him, you're like a figure he created out of wax, and he has the right to keep that figure intact of destroy it. Riku is an admirable man.

Xion: So is Roxas!

Sora: That he is. However, your father does not want you to marry him, so you must see Riku as the better man.

Xion: I wish he could just see them through my eyes.

Sora: No, you must see them as your father sees them.

Xion: I'm sorry Sora, I don't know how speaking my mind to you will affect my reputation, but what is the worst that could happen if I refuse to marry Riku?

Sora: *Sigh* You'll either be executed or never see another man again, so think carefully about what you want. Consider whether you could stand being a nun, away from men, chanting hymns in church for the rest of your life. And while a nun is rewarded in Heaven, a married woman is happier on earth. A married woman is like a rose that is picked and made into a wonderful perfume, where as a nun withers on the stem.

Xion: I'd rather wither away than not be with Roxas.

Sora: Don't be so hasty. Take some time to think about it. The day Kairi and I are married, four days from now, I will expect your answer.

Riku: Please give in, Xion. And you, Roxas, stop acting like she's all yours!

Roxas: You have Vexen's love, so let me have Xion's. Why don't you just go marry Vexen?

Vexen: That rude comment, Roxas, is true, I do love him. That's why I'm giving him my daughter. She's mine and I'm giving her to Riku.

Roxas: (To Sora) Sora, I'm just as good as Riku is. I love Xion more that he ever will. I'm just as respected as he is, if not more. And Xion loves me! Which is more important than all of the other things I'm bragging about. Why shouldn't I be the one to marry her? Riku, and I'll say this to his face, courted Naminé, and made her fall in love with him. Now look where he is! Naminé adores this horrible and unfaithful excuse for a man, yet he wants to marry my girlfriend!

Riku: Why you little-

Sora: Enough! Riku and Vexen, come with me. I have some important things to tell you in private.

Vexen: Very well, then.

*All leave except for Roxas and Xion*

Roxas: What's wrong, Xi-xi? Why are you so upset?

Xion: Just look at the situation were in, Roxas! Dad wont let me see you anymore, and I have to either marry Riku or die, neither of which will make me happy.

Roxas: *Sigh* Xion, in every movie, book, video game, whatever, true love is always facing obstacles. Either the lovers have different social standings, or the were different ages, or their parents said no, or even if the lovers are good match, some sort of tragedy will happen and end it as soon as it starts.

Xion: Well if all that keeps happening, then it must be a rule of law! I guess that only time will tell what will happen to us.

Roxas: That's the right attitude! So Xion, listen. Do you remember my aunt Aqua? She and my uncle Terra live about twenty mile north of here and they consider me there son. We could run away and get married there! So here's the plan. If you love me, sneak out of your house tomorrow night and meet me at the clock tower.

Xion: Roxas, I promise you I'll be there tomorrow!

Roxas: Alright then, it's a deal. I'll see you tomorrow. *kisses Xion*

*Roxas exits*

*Enter Naminé*

Xion: Oh, Naminé! You look very pretty today.

Naminé: Take it back! Your the only pretty one as far as Riku cares. How did you get him to fall in love with you?

Xion: That's the thing! I'm not doing anything. The more I hate him the more he loves me!

Naminé: *Sigh* If he would just see how much I love him...

Xion: Don't worry, Naminé. After tonight he won't ever see my face again. Roxas and I are running away.

Naminé: Running away?! Why would you do that?!

Xion: I keep telling you I don't love Riku, I love Roxas. That's why, so we can be together. Good-bye, Naminé, and I hope you win over Riku.

*Xion exits*

Naminé: Why is that Riku love Xion when Xion clearly doesn't love him back. Hmmm...I know! I'll tell Riku that Xion is running away! Then he'll run after her. If he's grateful afterwards for this information, then it'll be worth my pain in helping him go after Xion. At least I'll get to see him when he goes, and then again when he comes back!

*Naminé exits*

A/N: Well wadda ya think? I was actually thinking about posting this during summer on June 20th (Rokushi Day! ^_^) But I decided against it. I'm gonna post a One-shot on Rokushi day, so look out for that! Leave a comment about how good you think it was. Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames please. (I got one of those on my last story from a guy who has apparently never played Kingdom Hearts II or 358/2 Days) Like and review for a cookie! (Ok not really considering I can't give you a cookie, but I would if I could, lol XD)


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

A/N: Well here is the next part of _A Midsummer Night's Dream: Kingdom Hearts Edition_. Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long. I got carried away with my other story, _Twilight High_. XD

*Enter, Luxord, Demyx, Axel, Saïx, Xigbar, and Zexion*

Luxord: Is everyone here?

Demyx: Call role generally, one by one, so we can see if every one is here.

Luxord: I know that Demyx, and I'm pretty sure you mean individually, not generally.

Demyx: Whatever, just call role already.

Luxord: Alright, here I have a list of everyone in the play.

Demyx: Just tell us what were doing, call role, then shut up.

Luxord: *sigh* Alright. The play is called _A Very Tragic Comedy About the Horrible Deaths of Pyramus and Thisbe_.

Demyx: Man! That thing is hilarious! So who's playing what?

Luxord: Answer when I call you. - Demyx?

Demyx: Here. So who am I?

Luxord: Your going to be Pyramus.

Demyx: What's Pyramus? A lover or a tyrant?

Luxord: A lover who kills himself very nobly for love.

Demyx: I'll have to cry to make my performance believable. A as soon as I start crying, oh boy, the audience had better watch out, because they'll start crying to. I'll make tears pour from their eyes like rainstorms. I'll-

Luxord: Shut up so I can continue?

Demyx: Oh, right.

Luxord: Now then, Axel?

Axel: Yeah, I'm here.

Luxord: Axel, you'll be playing Thisbe.

Axel: Wait, what?! Come on! Don't make me play a woman! Why couldn't you get Larxene to do it?

Luxord: In all honesty, she scares us.

Axel: Ugh, this is just great.

Luxord: Alright, next is...Xigbar!

Xigbar: I'm here, Luxord.

Luxord: Xigbar, your playing Thisbe's mom.

Xigbar: And just when I thought Axel got the worse role.

Axel: Ha!

Xigbar: Shut it, hothead.

Luxord: Now now, It's just how we've drawn from the deck. It's nothing to start getting upset over.

Axel: What is with you and poker analogies?

Luxord: Let's continue, Zexion?

Zexion: Here.

Luxord: Zexion, you'll be Pyramus' dad, and I'm Thisbe's dad. Saïx, you'll play the lion.

Saïx: Hmph.

Axel: Notice how he gives himself the only other guy part.

Saïx: Enough, Axel.

Luxord: All right, that's everyone.

Saïx: Let me guess, the lion can just be improvised.

Luxord: Yes, it's just roaring.

Demyx: Let me play the lion too! I'll be so good at roaring, the audience will scream for an encore!

Luxord: If you roar too loud, you'll scare all of the women and we'll be killed.

All: Yeah, that would get every single one of us killed.

Luxord: Look, you can only play Pyramus. Understood?

Demyx: Oh, all right than. What should I wear for the part?

Luxord: Whatever you want, I guess. Just make sue its in the middle class.

Demyx: Oh, then I will be wearing a-

Saïx: No one cares, Deymx.

Luxord: Yes,... well here are the scripts. Meet me outside the town so we can practice without being disturbed.

Axel: What's wrong with here?

Luxord: The theater is a public building, so anyone can just waltz in here and ruin the surprise of the show.

Axel: "Waltz" in here? Really? Who even says that?

Luxord: I do, that's who.

Axel: I'm not even gonna say anything about that one.

Demyx: We'll be there, Luxord.

Luxord: Very good. I will see you there.

*All exit*

A/N: All right, its finally done. Again, sorry it took so long to get this one up, I got really carried away with _Twilight High_, XD. Speaking of that, _Twilight High_ will be the main story I'm working on now. (like it isn't already, XD) So chapters for that will be up more often than this. (so far its a ratio of 5 _TH_ : 1_ AMSND KH_) Like and review! I accept anonymous reviews! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please.


End file.
